The Aftermath of the Battle
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is set after the devastation of the Battle. It will centre around the relationships between the characters and how they cope during these tough times. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter –**

**The Aftermath of the Battle**

This fanfiction is set just after the battle of Hogwarts and it is going to centre around the relationships between characters.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a very long day already but for the people who were attempting to clean up Hogwarts and its grounds it was also a glorious day, after all the evil Lord Voldemort was finally dead. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the grounds repairing the statues and windows when Ron suddenly stopped what he was doing.

"I can't believe he's gone" Ron said referring to Fred.

"We all miss him mate, but it's not just us that have lost someone we love today. Think of Teddy, he's never going to know his mom and dad and trust me I know how that feels" replied Harry.

"Harry's right Ron" said Hermione "we have to remember the good times. We have to be strong especially for your mum and George".

"You're right Fred wouldn't want us to be moping about" acknowledged Ron.

"Exactly if Fred was here I bet you that he and George would be going around with Peeves singing some rhyme they'd made up about Voldemort's death" Harry pointed out.

They all smile and continue working in silence with the only sounds coming from the Forbidden Forest. Five minutes later Luna comes running up to them. "Luna is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No no everything is perfectly fine its just Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt want to see you".

"Okay then where are they?" asked Harry.

"Why they're in the professor's new office of course" Luna replied.

"New office?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh you must not have heard, Professor McGonagall has been made headmistress" answered Luna.

"Wow" says Hermione looking surprised.

"C'mon guys we'd better go" Harry stated.

The three of them then proceeded to enter the castle walking past all of the other people who were working hard to restore the place to its usual state. A few minutes later then entered the headmistress's office to find Professor McGonagall sitting down behind the desk and Kingsley Shacklebolt standing up.

"Welcome to my new office you three" said McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor" replied Harry.

"Yeah and congrats on the Headmistress thing" Ron murmured.

"Thank you Mr Weasley" said Professor McGonagall.

After a few moments of silence Hermione says "Umm... professor I was just wondering who appointed you headmistress I mean was it the governor's or..."

"Actually Miss Grainger it was the new Minister" said McGonagall softly.

"Oh right who's that" enquires Harry.

"That would be me" bellows Kingsley.

"Really" says Ron looking surprised.

"Yes Ron" responded Kingsley looking happy.

"Well congratulations" said Hermione.

Kingsley then went on to say thank you while Professor McGonagall stood and moved to the side of the desk.

"We have asked you three here on a matter of great importance" stated McGonagall.

"What is it?" asked Hermione

"Well Hermione tomorrow there will be a memorial service held here at Hogwarts to remember all of those who have died because of Voldemort" explains Kingsley.

"Okay but why does that involve us?" pressed Harry.

"Because Mr Potter we would like you three to say something" answered McGonagall.

"You would?" voiced Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, it's because you three are the ones that have fought harder than the rest of us, especially this past year" said Kingsley.

"If we do this will I be allowed to talk about Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I don't see why not" replied McGonagall.

"Okay then what do you guys think?" asked Harry.

"I want to do it" replied Ron.

"Me too" said Hermione.

"All right then we'll do it" Harry announced.

"Good, the service starts at noon tomorrow" beamed Kingsley

"Okay thanks we'll see you then" Ron told McGonagall and Kingsley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then leave the office closing the door behind them. When the door is closed they all look at each other, smile and walk down the stairs.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night at the Burrow everyone (Harry and Hermione plus all the Weasley's) is sat in the living room, not talking and just being quiet as a sign of respect to Fred.

"I've had enough of this Fred wouldn't want us being quiet, he'd want a party with everyone remembering all the funny things he and I have done" exclaims George.

"We all know that George, and we will do that, but a little quiet time is also good" says Percy.

"He annoyed the hell out of me, but I can't believe he's gone" commented Bill.

"Could everyone grab their drinks?" asked Charlie and after they all have a drink in their hands he carries on by saying "To Fred, an annoying, troublesome twat, who will never be forgotten". Everyone then joins Charlie in honouring Fred by chanting as a group - To Fred and taking a sip of their drinks. "You three are being extremely quiet" observed Mrs Weasley.

"We're just thinking mum" explains Ron.

"About what exactly?" asks Mr Weasley.

"Shall we tell them?" queries Hermione.

"Basically we've been asked to make a speech at tomorrow's memorial service" clarifies Harry. "Wow 'zat is very good" mentions Fleur.

"Do you mind me asking who asked you to make a speech?" requests Ginny.

"Of course not, it was Professor McGonagall and Kingsley" explains Hermione. Harry then carries on by saying "We've been finding it hard to know what to talk about, the one thing we do know is that we want to talk about Sirius".

"That will be good, but why don't you talk about what you've been up to over the past year, you know so everyone can understand what you had to go through" offers Bill.

"Thank you Bill, that's a very good idea" thanks Hermione.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to bed and to be honest, I think we could all do with a little sleep" says Percy.

"Percy's right, bed time, come on let's go" ushers Mrs Weasley.

As everyone is making their way out of the living room and towards the stairs, when they notice that George isn't following them.

"What's the matter son?" asks Mr Weasley.

"I don't think I can sleep in my room, not tonight and not without Fred" revealed George.

"C'mon bro, we'll move your bed to my room, you can sleep their tonight" offers Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie" says George.

Charlie then smiles at his younger brother and they all go upstairs to bed.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night Harry and Ron are lying in their beds in Ron's room unable to sleep with everything that has happened throughout the day when they get a knock on the door. "Come in" says Ron and a second later Hermione walks in closing the door behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asks Ron.

"I couldn't sleep, can I stay with you tonight?" she answers.

Moments later the three of them are sat up in bed, Harry in his and Ron and Hermione in Ron's. "Can you believe that we're back here in the safety of The Burrow when just a couple of days ago we were holed up in a tent". questions Harry.

"I know, it hardly seems believable does it, tonight for the first night in a very long time we had a proper home cooked meal, where we didn't have to forage for ingredients" answers Hermione. "You know I didn't actually realise how much I had missed mum's cooking" laughs off Ron.

After a silence lasting a couple of minutes Ron asks "What are we going to say in this speech tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, but I think that we should definitely mention how we have lived the past year and about the Horcruxes" says Harry.

"That's a really good idea Harry. You know if none of us are going to be able to sleep then we should at least do something productive" concluded Hermione, who then magic's up a quill, ink and parchment. "Right then so you wanna talk about the Horcruxes and our lives trying to gather them and destroy them" says Hermione as she jots down what she was saying as she said it. "Anything else?" she asks the boys.

"I want to talk about the people that died, not all of them, obviously we won't be able to mention all of them, but definitely Fred, Moody, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin..." acknowledges Ron. "...Snape, Sirius, and my parents". continues Harry. Hermione writes all of that down and then she says "What should I talk about ... oh I know, I can talk about some of the things along the way that stopped us for a little while. You know, getting stuck in Gringotts, Malfoy Manor, that sort of thing". Ron replies to her by saying that, that was a great idea and after she had written everything down and placed the quill on the table she went on to say "I think that's it, now come, we must try to get a little sleep, we may be able to get 4 hours, if we nod off right now".

"You're right, with only four hours sleep we should be able to make ourselves look at least half way presentable" says Harry and after saying goodnight to each other Harry goes to sleep in his bed and Hermione cuddles up to Ron before falling asleep.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At 8 o clock in the morning everyone is sat around the table at The Burrow eating Breakfast in silence when Mrs Weasley asks "Have you three decided what you're going to say in that speech of yours?" Hermione then tells her that they have and an hour later they all use the Floo Network to get to Hogwarts.

When they get there they are greeted by the Head Girl and Boy and then Harry, Ron and Hermione go and find Professor McGonagall. "Oh hello you three, how are you?" she asks. Harry answers her by saying "Fine thank you Professor".

"Professor, we were wondering if we could go and have a walk around the castle before the service starts?" asks Hermione. Professor McGonagall says that it is fine but that they should be back in time for the service to start at 10. The three friends then walk off.

They first of all go to the third floor corridor from their first year where they found Fluffy the three headed dog who has since been moved to the Forbidden Forest. After thinking about the memory of this room Ron says "Do you guys remember Fluffy?". Harry then replies by saying " Course I bloody do, you don't forget a three headed dog easily".

Next they go to the corridor from their second year where the wall said _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._ "There are so many good and bad memories in this place" says Hermione. "Yeah, Hogwarts will always be a special place".

After visiting a few other places including Moaning Myrtles Bathroom they go to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I think this is the one place in the whole of Hogwarts that I'll miss the most, well this and the Quidditch Pitch" says Ron. Harry and Hermione laugh at that "Hogwarts was the first place that I felt was home, and you two were the first friends I ever had" remarks Harry. "Oh don't Harry I might cry" replies Hermione. After a few moments of contemplation of all the good memories that the three friends have had in that room Harry says "Come on , there's something I want to ask Professor McGonagall before the service starts.

Back in the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up to Professor McGonagall and Harry asks "Professor, I've had an idea, after the service I thought that we could have an honorary game of Quidditch, we charge entrance for that and for refreshments and all the proceeds could go to St Mungos". Professor McGonagall replies with "That Mr Potter is a wonderful idea, I'll leave you to announce that at the end of your speech a little later".

Ten minutes later McGonagall stands on the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all take your seats then we'll begin today's memorial service". Everyone sits down.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We are here today to remember not only the people who died here yesterday but everyone who has died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The choir here at Hogwarts would now like to sing a song of remembrance during which I ask that you will all remain quiet to remember all that lost their lives".

The choir then come to the front and sing their song, while they sing everyone is quiet and people sob as they remember their loved ones. After the song has finished and the choir has sat down Professor McGonagall takes to the stage again. "I ask now that our Minister for Magic, Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt says a few words".

McGonagall sits down and Kingsley takes to the stage "Thank you Professor McGonagall. Today as yesterday was is a solemn day, a day to remember everyone that we loved and lost. As Minister for Magic I would like to say to everyone who has lost a friend for family member I am deeply sorry for your loss. Now I would like to welcome to the stage 3 young people who over the past few months have gone on a journey to find a way to kill Voldemort which was of course accomplished yesterday, please welcome Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley".

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up to the stage and thank Kingsley for the welcome who then returns to his seat. The three friends take a deep breath, ready to start their speech.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

After my latest review I would like to say that I will not be changing the tense of my story because as I see it, each chapter happens in the here and now. Also I will change the speech parts that are in the same paragraph as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you Mr Shacklebolt for that welcome, my name is Hermione and myself, Harry and Ron are up here today because Professor McGonagall asked us to divulge to you all what we have gone through the past few months in order to help rid the world of Voldemort forever. We are all going to talk about different things. Harry here will be talking about the people we personally have felt the loss of more than others. Ron will be talking about some of the things that have stopped us over the past few months and I will be talking about the way we have lived as well as the things themselves that helped Harry to kill Voldemort - Horcruxes. For now I pass you over to Harry Potter" Hermione explains.

Harry takes the microphone and says "Everyone here has lost a friend or family member and I wanted to talk about the friends that I have lost, starting with the two people that helped me to defeat Voldemort the first time - my parents. I never knew them but I have absolutely no doubt that they loved me and it's because if my mother's love for me that a one year old child managed to defeat Lord Voldemort. There are other people I wanted to mention as well one of them being Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore, its because of him that I found out the way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Then there's Alastair Moody, he died protecting me in September, I will always be grateful for that. Remus and Tonks, I perhaps feel sorry for you most of all, you've both been great friends to me and I am sorry for the fact that you won't see your son Teddy grow up. The next person I want to mention you all may not agree with but I want to mention Severus Snape, as much as I've hated him over the years I also wanted to say sorry because for those of you who don't know he loved my mother and promised Dumbledore he would do all he could to protect me. When Dumbledore learnt he was going to die anyway he asked Snape to help him die if it came to it, which as you all know he did on the Astronomy Tower last year. There are two more people I want to talk about, Fred Weasley, what can I say about you. You were a right annoying twat, pulling pranks with your brother and best friend George as well as Peeves, but you and your family are like family to me and we will always remember you. The final person is Sirius Black, my godfather who died protecting me two years ago in the Department of Mysteries. You will always hold a special place in my mind and you will always be remembered by myself, your friends and every member of the Order of the Phoenix as someone who would've done anything to protect those he loved. Now I pass you over to my best mate Ron Weasley".

Ron takes the microphone from Harry and addresses the audience by saying "Thank you Harry for that welcome. Like Hermione said earlier I am going to talk about some of the things that have stopped us for a while over the past few months but I will also be talking about the things we have done to get Horcruxes. I suppose the first major thing to say is that we broke into the ministry of magic"

There are gasps from the audience members, then Ron carries on by saying "On September 2nd, myself, Harry and Hermione took Polyjuice Potion so that we could get into the ministry, we got ourselves to look like Reginald Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn. We did this so we could sneak in and retrieve a locket from one of the most hideous women to ever walk through the doors of Hogwarts - Dolores Umbridge. So anyway we got it back and decided to take turns guarding it. The power of the locket made me paranoid so I left them both in the middle of nowhere. While I was away Harry and Hermione went to Godric's Hollow, where they encountered Nagini and Voldemort. When I got back we found the sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the locket. After that we discovered that another Horcrux was in the Black vault at Gringotts, so we broke in there, got the Horcrux and escaped on a dragon. After that we all got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where Hermione was horrifically tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, during the escape from there a very good friend of ours died, Dobby the House, he risked his life saving us, Luna Lovegood, Mr Ollivander, Dean Thomas and Griphook the goblin. Now I will pass you back over to Hermione".

Hermione takes the microphone from Ron and says "After all this talk of Horcruxes I bet you're all wondering what they are. They're powerful objects where Dark wizards or witches can hide a piece of their souls. To do that you have to commit murder and to heal it you have to show true remorse which Voldemort was obviously incapable of doing. I hope that us talking to you all in such a manner has enlightened you all to what we have been through the past few months. Thank you".

The three friends then take their seats and Professor McGonagall takes to the stage once again. She then thanks Harry, Ron and Hermione for their speech before saying "Thank you all for attending today's memorial service, I wish you all a safe journey home".

Then people get out of their seats and head towards the door.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Moments after the memorial service at Hogwarts everyone then milled around, talking to everyone.

"So what about this memorial quidditch match?" Bill asked Harry.

"Well, earlier, I asked people to do it and these are the two team, Me, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Oliver, George and you on one team and Ron, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Cho Chang, Katie Bell and Terry Boot. And we're gonna be playing for Gryffindor, while the others will play for Ravenclaw.

"Brilliant, let's do this"

Twenty minutes later, the stadium was packed and the two teams were hovering on their brooms, with Madame Hooch stood beneath them. Using an amplifying voice spell she says "This match today is on honour of everyone we have lost at the hands of Lord Voldemort, in particular one of our fallen Gryffindor Beaters, Fred Weasley, now you all know the rules, no illegal stuff, got it. Then let's start".

She releases all of the balls and the game begins. A few hours later it is won by Harry's team 350-200.

After the match the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all apparated into the yard of the Burrow and then everyone apart from Harry who walks over to the wall begins to walk inside. When Ron and Hermione notice that Harry isn't following them in they go over to him.

"Are you ok Harry?" asks Hermione.

"Yeah, its just talking about Sirius earlier brought it all back, I miss him a lot" answers Harry.

"I know mate, we all miss him and everyone else you mentioned, but you know what, I don't think that they'd want us to be moping around, they'd want us to live our lives" says Ron.

"I realise that, now come on I think your mom said she wants our help making dinner" announced Harry.

The three friends then went inside the house and helped Mrs Weasley peel and chop the vegetables for their meal. Not long after they have finished eating an owl arrives with a letter from McGonagall.

"What does it say?" asks Charlie.

"McGonagall says that she has counted the money from the entrance fees to the Qudditch stadium, plus all the extra money that people gave and says it totals to 1500 Galleons, 400 sickles and 200 Knuts".

"That is a whole lot of money"

"It equals over £7500 muggle pounds" explains Hermione.

"She also says that all of the money is going to be given to a Wizard charity called Aid for the Bereaved"

"And so it should"

For the rest of that day everyone talks about Fred and the others they lost, remembering all the funny times.

The next morning in the living room, Bill and Fleur enter the room with their bags "We'd better be getting back to Shell Cottage" says Bill.

"Must you go soon?" Molly asks her son

"Yes I'm afraid we must Molly, but thank you for your hospitality" replies Fleur.

"You're welcome, please drop by anytime" insists Mrs Weasley.

"We will and feel free to come and see us whenever you want" said Bill.

Everyone says their goodbyes to Bill and Fleur before they disapparate out of the Burrow. A little while later an owl flies into the room and lands in front of where Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting. Hermione takes the letter from the bird and thanks it before it flies off.

"Its addressed to all three of us" points out Hermione

"Who's it from?" asks Ron.

"Hold on Ronald, let me open it first" exclaims Hermione.

She opens the letter and discovers that it's from Professor McGonagall which she promptly tells the guys.

"I wonder what she wants" ponders Harry

"I'll read it out" replies Hermione.

Hermione reads the letter aloud, which says:

_Dear Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger_

_I have sent this letter to you to invite you all back to Hogwarts so that you can do your final year and take your NEWT examinations. I have also sent this letter to all other Hogwarts students who did not attend or missed a large chunk of last year._

_As for the extra rooms needed for those students repeating their final year, they will be staying in the rooms that are being spelled off of each common room._

_Please send a reply as soon as you have made your decision._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Teacher_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Whoa, what do you guys think, should we go back?" asks Ron

"Well I think that we should do it, I mean not only will it be good for us to complete our education it will also mean that we are away from the inevitable chaos that will be the media aftermath of what happened" answers Hermione.

"I agree, I think we should do it, what about you Ron, are you in?" questions Harry

"Yeah, I guess, I mean if you two are going I don't wanna be stuck here, let's do it" answers Ron

"Great, I'll send a reply" says Hermione who then goes upstairs to write a reply letter and sends it to McGonagall using Pig.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie and Percy are getting ready to play Quidditch when they come across George who is kicking gnomes in the garden.

"George, would you like to play Quidditch with us?" asks Percy

"No thanks, plus if I said yes there'd be odd numbers" replies George.

"Oh don't worry about that bro, Bill will be here any minute" says Charlie.

At that precise moment Bill decides to apparate next to them, holding his broom.

"Yo bro, you coming or not" he says.

"Yeah why not, it'll take my mind off things _Accio broom_".

George's broom comes flying and lands in his outstretched hand and they head off to the apple orchard which acts as a Quidditch pitch. A few minutes later when they reach the orchard Charlie says "So how do you wanna split teams?".

"Well seeing as you and Harry are both Quidditch Captains you should head the teams" replies Ron.

"Alright then, Ron keeper" says Harry.

Ron walks over and stands by Harry.

"Percy, be my Keeper?" asks Charlie.

Percy stands by Charlie and then the rest of teams go like this: Harry's team (Harry - Seeker, Ron - Keeper, George - Beater and Hermione - Chaser), Charlie's team (Charlie - Seeker, Percy Keeper, Ginny Chaser and Bill - Beater).

"Let's do this " cheers Ginny

The eight of them then get on their brooms, Bill magics up the balls and they start the game. Hermione scores with the Quaffle, but then she drops it to be caught by Ginny who scores 5 times in a row while dodging the Bludger multiple times. Harry's team eventually wins after Harry catches the Snitch which was actually hovering over Charlie's head.

On the ground Charlie tells Harry "Good catch Harry, you're a better seeker than I".

"Thanks Charlie" replies Harry.

Once all the teams have shook hands a Patronus comes up to them in the form of a Lioness and with Mrs Weasley's voice it says "Lunch is ready".

They all then go back to the Burrow for lunch during which they talk about the game and all of the flight manoeuvres that were done. After lunch Bill goes back to Shell Cottage.

Ron is sat in his room when there is a knock on the door and Hermione comes in. "Hey Hermione, come sit down" says Ron.

"Thank you Ronald" replies Hermione who walks over to Ron's bed and sits next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were introducing dad to some muggle inventions" asks Ron.

Hermione answers with "Oh I left him watching TV, so I decided to come and see you".

"I'm glad you did" says Ron bashfully.

Hermione smiles and after a little silence Ron tells her "You know Hermione, there's something I should've told you a long time ago. I love you and I have done since first year".

"I thought you hated me in first year" hypothesised Hermione.

"At first I did yeah, I thought you a bit of stuck up know it all, but I think I started liking you around about when that troll came into the school" responds Ron.

"I remember that, I was so scared" stammered Hermione.

Ron then puts his arm around her as if to say that he would protect her and then she tells him "I love you Ron".

He then looks at her, they kiss and then cuddle on the bed.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning while everyone is sat at the table eating breakfast two owls comes through the window and land on the table, each with two letters. They land in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who each tip the owls with a Galleon before they fly off again.

"No guesses as to what they are" said Mrs Weasley.

The four friends then open their letters to find that they contain the information they expected them to - equipment lists for their final year at Hogwarts. "Standard equipment really if you think about it. Standard Book of Spells grade 7 and Modern Magical History amongst other things" comments Hermione.

"So I guess a trip to Diagon Alley is in order" states Mr Weasley.

"I'll come as well so I can pick up a few supplies before I go back to Romania, plus I haven't been in ages" says Charlie.

"I will come as well, I need a new quill" adds Percy.

"Well I'm not gonna stay here by myself, I might as well come, it'll give me a chance to check on the shop" put in George.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, you know that don't you?" questions Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, but if I don't go, can you imagine what Fred would say, he'd say that I should get off my backside and get to work at the shop that Harry gave us the money for" said George.

Everyone in the room then looks at George in surprise and he then says "Oh shit".

"George, what do you mean Harry gave you and Fred the money for the shop?" inquires Molly Weasley.

"May I George?" asks Harry.

"Please" answers George.

"Mrs Weasley, I gave Fred and George my Triwizard winnings to help them start up the shop because, for one thing I didn't need it, thanks to my parents vault at Gringotts and also I knew they could do some good with it, by putting smiles on people's faces with each product on the shelves of the shop". explains Harry.

"Come on then, go get ready, we have some shopping to do" said a resigned Mrs Weasley and 15 minutes later all six Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In Diagon Alley, one by one the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrive at the Leaky Cauldron via the fireplace.

"Well bless my soul if it isn't Harry Potter" says Tom the barman

Then everyone crowds round and Tom comes round from the bar in an attempt to hold them all back "Now, now leave the poor boy alone, I'm sure he doesn't want to be crowded. Hello Harry, can I get you and your friends a drink? asks the barman.

"No thanks Tom, maybe later, we're just here to go to Diagon Alley" replies Harry

"What a coincidence, so am I" says a voice from the doorway to the muggle street, everyone looks over and its Hagrid, who walks over to his friends.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" inquires Harry

"Same thing as you I expect, getting things for the new school year" answers the half-giant.

"Come on then let's get going" comments Mrs Weasley.

They all walk out the back door, Hagrid, gets out his pink umbrella and taps on the bricks which part way to reveal the magical street Diagon Alley. "The last time we were here we destroyed Gringotts, do you think they'll let us back in?" asks Ron.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, the goblins know that we did it for the good of everyone" answers Hermione though she doesn't seem too sure.

"Come on then, we all need to get money put before we can do anything else" surmises Mrs Weasley.

They all then walk down the street towards the wizarding bank and walk inside to be met by stares from all the goblins. "I'll go change my muggle money, see you soon" says Hermione before walking away.

They walk right to the end of the corridor, and look up at the goblin sitting above them "Ah, if it isn't Mr Potter, I trust you are only here to get money out this time" ponders the goblin.

"Yes I am, I aplogise for what happened last time I was here, I had to do what I did to stop Voldemort" says Harry.

"And we thank you for that, so what is your vault number?" asks the goblin.

"Number 687" answers Harry

"Could we also go to the Weasley Vault, number 267?" inquires Mrs Weasley.

"Of course, let us go" answers the goblin.

Forty minutes later they all leave the bank with pockets full of money. "Can we go to the shop first" asks George.

"Of course son, come on guys" replies Mr Weasley before they all walk off towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few minutes later the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione walk into the Joke shop owned by Fred and George which is at the moment being looked after by their friend Lee Jordan and shop assistant Mary.

"George, what are you doing here, we weren't expecting you?" asks Lee

"These guys needed to come to Diagon Alley, so I came with them to get some air, besides its my shop" answers George.

They all then go and wander around the shop looking at all of the produce which reminds them so much of Fred. "How is Mister George coping?" Mary asked Harry and Hermione.

"He's lost his brother and best friend, its hit him hard, its hit us all hard, after all he was like a brother to us as well wasn't he Hermione?" said Harry.

"Yes, but I think it's done us all some good to come here and remind ourselves of the place Fred had put so much effort into these past few years" replies Hermione.

"Mum, do you mind if I stay here for a little while, I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron in a little while" mumbled George

"Of course dear that's fine, come along everyone we must start shopping" continued Mrs Weasley.

"Oh come on mum we're old enough to do this by ourselves" moaned Ginny

"Fine, we'll go and get a few things for the house, Charlie, Percy look after them" insists Mrs Weasley.

"Sure mum" replies Percy.

Then the Weasley Children, Harry and Hermione walk out of the shop and go in a different direction to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

A minute later Charlie asks "What do you all need to get first?"

"Well I suppose getting new robes is quite important" comments Hermione.

"Madame Malkins it is then" announces Charlie.

A few minutes later they all walk into Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions "Oh hello there dears, 7th years in need of new Hogwarts robes yes" says Madame Malkin.

"Yes please" confirmed Ginny.

"Okay then let's get you all sorted shall we" affirmed Madame Malkin.

Half an hour later they all left the shop with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny carrying a bag of new robes.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blott's next?"asks Percy

"Yeah we need new books anyway" says Ron.

They then head towards the book shop.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two hours later the 4 Weasley children, Harry and Hermione are heading back up to the Leaky Cauldron when they walk past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they find Mr and Mrs Weasley and George sat on a table outside eating ice cream.

"Oh hello there, we were wondering how long you'd be" states Mr Weasley,

"Here, take this and go and treat yourselves to an ice cream" said Mrs Weasley as she handed over a few coins.

"Thanks mum" replied Ron

"Yeah thanks Mrs Weasley" said Hermione.

"You're welcome dears, now go before I change my mind".

They all then go into the shop and order ice creams and half an hour later when they have all finished they apparate back to The Burrow.

Later that day Harry is helping Ginny to de-gnome the garden and when Ginny has thrown the last gnome out she shouts "And stay out".

"So Ginny, are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" asks Harry.

"Yeah, it should be cool" was her answer.

"You know I thought it would be cool to start the DA up again but instead of teaching ourselves it'd be more like extra help for those who want it and just a bit of fun"

"That's a great idea Harry"

"Thanks, I ..."

"I can't stand this anymore" states Ginny

"Can't stand what?"

"Us skirting around our feelings for each other, I love you Harry and I just can't keep holding that in"

"Well it's a good thing that I love you too then isn't it"

They then smile at each other and kiss right there in the middle of the garden. High up in the house on the stairwell, Hermione is on her way downstairs with a book to read while Ron is on his way upstairs with food to feed Pig.

"Oh hello Ronald"

"Hey Hermione"

There is a slight awkward silence between the two when Ron fills it by asking "A few days ago back at Hogwarts you kissed me even though there was a war going on around us, do you still feel that way about me?"

"Yes Ron, I love you and I have done for a while now"

"You know I've had a crush on you since first year"

"I thought you hated me first year!"

"I did at first, there was I sitting on a train minding my own business and suddenly in comes this person with the bushiest hair I've ever seen and if I'm honest you seemed like a right snotty cow"

"Charming, when did that change then?"

"When that troll came into the school, I was scared that it's kill you"

"You were?"

"Yes and I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione, the world would be a much poorer place without you in it"

"Oh Ron that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me"

Then Hermione kisses Ron and he kisses her back. When they come apart, Hermione sees out of the window that Harry and Ginny are kissing as well. "Don't look now" she said.

Ron turns around and sees Harry and Ginny as well "I don't mind as long as they're as happy as us and as long as he doesn't hurt her".

"C'mon, let's go downstairs" she insisted.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute, just gotta feed that bloody bird"

They walk different ways and when Ron joins her downstairs they spend the rest of the day talking about going to Hogwarts again.

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few months later on July 31st, Harry wakes up in the room he shares with his best mate Ron to find that he is not in his bed. This immediately sent alarm bells ringing in Harry's head as Ron was usually the last person out of everyone in the house to wake up, so he got changed, put on his shoes and walked downstairs. When he got to the foot of the stairs on the ground floor, he found that the room was dark. "What the ..." he said to himself.

Then moments later, after Harry had carefully walked further into the room, so as to be sure he wouldn't knock anything over, the lights came on, and the whole Weasley family plus Hermione, were stood next to the table and they shouted "SURPRISE".

"Guys, I thought I said I didn't want a fuss for my birthday especially after everything that's happened" commented Harry.

"Just because people that we were close to have died, which is sad obviously, doesn't mean that we shouldn't celebrate happy things. I mean, come on Harry you're 18 now, who would've ever thought that you would live this long" reasoned George

"Thanks George, I think. But you're right, with everything that has happened to me throughout my life, I never thought I would make it to 18"

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry" says Ginny who comes over to him, hands him a present and kisses him. "Well are you gonna open it or not" she continues

Harry then proceeds to open his present which turns out to be a photograph of his parents and Sirius, that he had not seen before. "I've not seen this before, where did you get it?" he asked.

"A few days ago, I went to Grimauld Place with Ron and Hermione, we were in Sirius' room when I found this, I thought you'd like it"

"I love it, thank you Ginny"

Harry then looks at the table and sees more presents as well as a big breakfast "Mrs Weasley this breakfast looks amazing" he tells her.

"Thank you my dear, it's just a small something I threw together, the big meal will be later tonight" she retorted.

"Yes, there are lots of people coming to wish you a happy birthday Harry, There's Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy, Charlie, Percy, Bill and Fleur as well as Luna and her dad, Neville and his grandma, Dean, Seamus and Kingsley". Ron disclosed.

"Don't forget that Professor McGonagall said she might stop by" Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah her too"

"Thanks guys, come on lets tuck in" said Harry to which everyone responded by sitting down and eating breakfast followed by watching Harry open his presents, which were:

A pair of Seeker gloves from Ron,

A set of the latest joke toys from George, and

A new hat from Mr and Mrs Weasley

However when Harry opened his gift from Hermione he let out a big laugh as it was a gift traditionally given to a muggle on his/her 18th birthday. It was a large key with a shot glass both of which said 18 on them.

"What the hell is that?" inquired Ron.

"It's a muggle gift, the large key is meant to resemble the opening of a new chapter in your life and the shot glass is for drinking" answered Harry.

"Drinking?" questioned George.

"Unlike wizards, the age of entering adulthood in the muggle world is 18 which is the age that it becomes legal to drink alcohol. A shot glass is for putting in a bit of, ... oh what's the wizard equivalent of Vodka?" continued Hermione.

"Firewhisky" offered Harry.

"Thank you Harry, so you'd put in a little bit of Firewhisky and down it in one gulp".

"Oh" said Fred

"Why don't you all help clean away the breakfast things and then maybe go play a game of Quidditch or help with dinner" suggested Mr Weasley to which they all agreed.

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A little while later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George come down from the apple orchard having played a little Quidditch just in time to see the first guests arriving, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur are helping to set up a large table in the garden.

"Joyeux anniversaire Harry, it means happy birthday in my native French" says Fleur as she hands over a present for him that says from Bill and Fleur on it.

"Thank you Fleur, how's everything at Shell Cottage?" asks Harry.

"If you mean have we been looking after Dobby's grave like you asked the answer is yes" answers Bill.

"Thank you, we'll come by in a few days to some flowers ourself if that's ok?"

"Sure, you're welcome anytime".

Then without warning the Knight Bus pulls up outside the Burrow and Dean and Seamus get off.

"Dean, Seamus!" exclaims Ron, happy to see his friends once more.

"Hi Ron, guess what we brought?" hints Seamus.

"That better not be alcohol young man" warns Mrs Weasley.

"Of course not Mrs Weasley, wouldn't dream of such a thing"

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry" says Dean.

"Thanks mate, come on in, we were just setting up for later".

Dean and Seamus then walk over to help set up the tables and chairs and over the next half an hour everyone else arrives, Hagrid by motorbike, Luna, Xenophilius and Neville and his nan by apparation. Then just as they are about to sit down to eat, they hear another familiar pop and Professor McGonagall appears n the middle of the Weasley garden.

"Sorry I'm late, sorting out the school for September is becoming a Nightmare" she says.

"Welcome Minerva, please sit down" offered Mr Weasley and so Professor McGonagall sat down to the left of Arthur Weasley.

"Well go on then tuck in" orders Molly Weasley.

Over the next hour or so as they all eat the delicious food prepared for them by Mrs Weasley they all talk and watch Harry open his gifts. He recieved:

A bottle of Firewhisky from Seamus (who looked at Mrs Weasley sheepishly)

A box of the best Honeydukes sweets from Dean

A new quill from Neville and his grandma and

A book of wierd and wonderful creatues from Luna and her father.

After Harry had opened the book from Luna and Xenophilius, he turned to Professor McGonagall who said "My gift to you Mr Potter is something rather good, at least I hope you'll think so".

She then magics up a new broom to land infront of him which turns out to be an updated version on the Firebolt. Harry looks at the tail end of the broom as he saw a glint of colour withing the branches, he reaches in and grabs hold of a badge that says Qudditch Captain.

"Professor, you're making me Qudditch captain again?" questions Harry.

"I can think of no finer person for the job" answers Minerva McGonagall.

"Thank you professor".

"Harry, your gift from me hasn't arrived yet, oh I correct myself, here she comes now" beamed Hgrid.

Then they all look off into the distance and see a large owl flying towards them which lands infront of Hagrid who is sat opposite Harry.

"I got her from Eeylops Owl Emporium earlier today, and so just like I gave you Hedwig 7 years ago, I give you this Brown Owl, for you to name" says Hagrid, handing over the owl.

"She's beautiful Hagrid, thank you. I think I'll name her Dora, in honour of Tonks, a good friend".

"That's a wonderful idea Harry" comments Hermione.

Harry then magically opens Ron's bedroom window and indicates for the owl to go into the room which it does. Then Mrs Weasley who had sneakily gone back into the house comes back outside holding a cake in the shape of Hogwarts Castle and when she does everyone sings Happy Birthday to Harry ans he blows out his candles.

"Mrs Weasley that cake is amazing" acknowledged Harry.

"Thank you my dear, I'll just cut it and you can have a slice.

The rest of the day is spent drinking and celebrating as well as remembering.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Towards the end of the evening, Harry was stood by himself at one end of the garden, looking out over the fields when he was approached by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, are you ok?" asks Hermione.

"I'm fine Hermione, really, it just doesn't feel right to be celebrating after everything that's happened" answered Harry.

"It's your birthday mate, surely that's reason enough, plus Voldemort's dead, that's two reasons to be celebrating" reasoned Ron.

"Yeah I know, but we've lost so many people to get to where we are. So many of our friends and family, they're all gone".

"Listen Harry, if we were sad all the time about everyone we've known who's died, no one would do anything, so you need to be positive, remember them how they'd want to be remembered". exclaims Ron.

"You're right, ... oh hello Professor" says Harry as Professor McGonagall comes over to them.

"I was just about to leave, but I wanted to speak with you three" said the Transfiguration teacher.

"Whatever about Professor?" inquires Hermione.

"About a few things really. I bet you've all been wondering where you would be sleeping upon your return to Hogwarts, well I have spelled rooms for all returning students in their 7th year off of the House Common Rooms".

"That's bloody brilliant" marvelled Ron.

"Why thank you Mr Weasley. The second thing was that I would like the three of you upon your return to Hogwarts to reopen that club you started in fifth year".

"You know about the DA?" questionned Harry.

"Oh yes"

"Why do you want us to start the DA up again Professor?" asks Hermione.

"I know that you started up this club of yours to teach yourselves defensive magic in your fifth year, but know I just want you to operate to help out your other students, to assist them with their classroom learning, what do you say?" answers Professor McGonagall

"I think it's a great idea" says Ron.

After Hermione and Harry also agree Professor McGonagall goes on to say "The final thing I wanted to say is to Mr Weasley and Miss Granger only".

"Us, why?" inquires Hermione.

"Because Miss Granger I am making you both the first Head Boy and Girl in the same house in over a century".

"Really!" says a shocked Ron.

"Yes Mr Weasley, really. Here are your badges" and with that Professor McGonagall hands Ron and Hermione their badges, says goodbye and apparates out of the Burrow garden.

"Congratulations you two, you deserve it" says Harry.

"Thank you Harry, and congratulations on your Quidditch captaincy" replies Hermione.

Mrs Weasley then calls them over to help her clear up before bed.

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen to see Hermione putting a box of Mrs Weasley's cookies into her bigger on the inside bag.

"Hermione, are you going somewhere?" Ron asked her.

"Yes Ronald, to Australia, to find my parents"

"No you're not" added Harry

"Harry, I have to, they're my mum and dad".

"I don't mean you can't go, I mean you're not going alone, you've helped me with the Horcruxes this past year, so now, it's my turn to help you, I'm coming with you".

"Me too" said Ron

"You don't have to come with me, either of you".

"Don't you see that we want to, Hermione" commented Harry.

"Can I come to?" asked Ginny.

"No, Ginny, I want you to stay here, help George, Percy, Bill and Kingsley with any death eater problems that turn up, and if nothing does, could you help come up with some things to teach at the DA as well as taking care of Dora" answered Harry.

"Sure, I guess I can do that"

"Thank you Ginny"

"Well then I guess you two need to go and grab a few changes of clothes and anything else you might need" commented Hermione.

"Well its a good thing that I made extra food isn't it" pointed out Mrs Weasley.

"You knew we'd be going with her didn't you mum, how?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron dear, you three are close, especially because of what has happened, you've only had each other for company after all, now go get what you need to before I say otherwise".

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron come down the stairs each carrying a backpack of stuff. "So Hermione, how are we getting to Australia?" Harry asked.

"Well I got special permission from Kingsley, who cleared it with the Australian Ministry of Magic for us to Use to use a Portkey to get to the Sydney equivalent of The Leaky Cauldron, it's called The Imperial Dragon".

"Cool, when does it get here?"

A bang is heard from outside and then Hermione says "Now" before everyone rushes outside and sees a rusty set of Brass Scales sitting in the middle of the yard.

"Right then, let's do this" said Harry.

Then just as they are about to touch the scales George comes running out of the house shouting "Wait, wait", he continues with "I heard what you were planning as I walked down the stairs so I ran back and got you this". George then gives Ron a photograph that was taken at Harry's birthday of everyone sat around the table. "As a reminder that there is a family waiting for you here".

"Thanks George, if we don't find Hermione's parents we'll be back before September 1st, promise" announces Ron before turning to Harry and Hermione in turn and giving a brief nod to the both of them before all three reach for scales and fly high in the air towards Sydney, Australia.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The three friends land with a bump near the Sydney Harbour.

"Well that was a pleasant flight, that was worse than when we went to the World Cup" exclaims Ron.

"So where are we?" asks Harry.

"I think we're in the Sydney Harbour, I mean look, there's the Opera House"

"So I'm guessing this building right behind us is where we gotta be?"

"That would be the one Ronald yes" said Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk inside The Imperial Dragon and head straight to the bar where they are greeted by a barmaid named Lila.

"Hi there folks, what can I do for ya?" she asks.

"Hello, my name's Hermione Granger, I contacted you earlier about a room".

"Of course, but I was led to believe it was only you coming here"

"Yeah well, my friends here wanted to come, so have you got a room for them?"

"Sure I got one last room"

"Thank you miss" acknowledges Harry.

"Wait, don't I know you. Great galloping Unicorns, your Harry Potter" bellowed Lila.

"Yes, but could you keep it quiet, we don't want to be noticed"

"You got it, yours and your friends room is right opposite Miss Grangers, upstairs, numbers 14 and 19".

"Thank you" added Ron.

A few minutes later in Ron and Harry's room, the three of them are sat on the beds talking about how they're going to find Hermione's parents.

"Well we should start with city records" offers Harry.

"And let me guess where they are?" Ron protested.

"The library"

Twenty minutes later the three of them are in the largest library in Sydney sat around a computer.

"What is this thing called again?" inquired Ron.

"Its called a computer mate".

"What are they used for?"

"All sorts, mainly for getting information though".

"Speaking of which what do you think I should search for Harry?"

"Try Wendell and Monica Wilkins, that's what you said they were called right?"

"Yeah".

Hermione gets to work on the computer while Harry and Ron talk. "You know Harry, I'm actually looking forward to going to Hogwarts to do 7th year".

"Me too, it'll get us away from the press".

"I got nothing"

"Have you tried searching for a new dentists that's opened in the city?" queried Harry.

"No, not yet"

"You know the one thing I'm not looking forward to..." starts Ron.

"... Head Boy. Ron mate you'll be fine".

"You can talk Mr I've already been Quidditch Captain once before"

Hermione then lets out a scream and starts hitting the keyboard, Ron stops her by grabbing her hands. "Hermione, stop it"

"I know you want to find your parents, and believe me, we want to help you, but come, realistically, were we ever going to find them on the first day" reasoned Harry.

"I know, I know, but they're my mum and dad, I just want to find them"

"We know, come on let's go back to The Imperial Dragon, get something to eat and have a think about what to do next"

"Ronald! Do you ever not think about your stomach?"

"Hey, I've not eaten for hours"

"Come on then"

A few seconds later they apparate back to the Imperial Dragon.

**End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sitting around the table at the Imperial Dragon Harry, Ron and Hermione are eating dinner talking about what they'll do next.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Ron "I mean none of us have ever searched for someone in this way before".

"I don't know Ron, I just want to find them, their my parents and I miss them"

"I know you do Hermione, I know you do".

"Listen guys, I thought that maybe tomorrow we could go the Australian Ministry, make an appointment to see someone in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes" offered Harry

"Yes but what would they know about 2 muggles living in Sydney"

"Well I thought, that because they're under a spell, that maybe, possibly that would have been enough to cause for them to register even the tiniest blip on their radar"

"Yes but they're probably extremely busy"

"I agree Hermione but never underestimate the power of being the Chosen One"

The next day the three friends are sat on the beds in Ron and Harry's room when Ron inquires "So, does anyone know where the entrance to the Australian Ministry is?"

"I have absolutely no idea mate"

"Oh honestly" protests Hermione as she gets up from the bed, gets some Floo Powder from the side of the fireplace throws it in and says "Office of Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic"

Then Hermione sticks in her head and finds that she is staring at the back of a chair in which Kinglsey is sitting, talking with someone on the other side of his desk.

"Kingsley!" she shouts to get his attention.

Then the chair turns around and Kingsley beams at seeing Hermione, also the person on the other side of the desk is revealed to be Mr Weasley when he walks around the desk to see her head poking out of the fireplace. "Hermione" says Arthur Weasley in complete shock at seeing her.

"Oh hello Mr Weasley, didn't expect to see you here"

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" asks Kingsley.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but me Harry and Ron are in Australia, trying to find my parents and we wanted to know if you could tell us where the entrance to the Australian Ministry is?"

"Well is in Sydney, is that where you are?"

"Yes"

"Good, well the entrance to the Australian Ministry is in a shopping centre"

"A shopping centre, that's a strange place for the entrance to the ministry of magic isn't it?"

"Oh that's nothing the entrance for the Chinese Ministry is in a mountain and the American Ministry entrance is in the White House"

"Really! Anyway which shopping centre?"

"Westfield, if you go to the Zara store, you will notice another door to the left of it that all the muggles will pass that is the entrance"

"Thank you Kinglsey, I should be going"

"Wait, Hermione!" called out Mr Weasley "Are you three doing all right?"

"We're fine; honestly, we'll send a Patronus to the Burrow later telling you if we find anything"

"Okay and good luck"

"Thank you"

Back in Ron and Harry's room at The Imperial Dragon Hermione withdraws her head from the fireplace to stunned expressions from the two boys.

"Oh do close your mouths, if the wind blows, they'll stay that way, now come on"

Hermione grabs her bag and walks out and the boys follow her a few seconds later.

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Half an hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione are stood in the Westfield Shopping Centre, across the way from the Zara store, watching as witches and wizards walk through the door to the left.

"This is just too weird, I mean who's idea was it to put the entrance to the Ministry of Magic in a shopping centre of all places" commented Harry.

"So this is what muggle shops look like"

"Come on, let's go"

The three of them then walk over to the door to Ministry, walk through it and find themselves in the entrance hall or Atrium of the Australian division of the Ministry of Magic.

It had high ceilings and a wall of fireplaces, like the one in London, except that the walls were covered in a deep purple wallpaper, with mahogany floorboards and golden chandeliers floating above people's heads. At the end of the hallway there was a fountain topped with a statue of a witch and wizard holding an Australian Flag.

As soon as the three friends had started walking down the hallway they were bombarded with people crowding round them, asking them questions and leaving them unable to move any further. Then an official looking man comes up them and says "G'day I'm Harold Cresswell, Australian Minister for Magic and can I just say what a pleasure it is to have you three in our fair country".

"Thank you Mr Cresswell that's very kind of you" replies Hermione.

"All right everyone break it up, give them some breathing room" and with those few words the crowd of people disbanded.

"I just received a message from your Minister Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt saying you might pop over, please follow me, we'll go to my office where its more private".

Five minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat opposite Harold Cresswell in his office when he asked "We're just waiting for someone else"

Moments later a tall man with sandy blonde hair and large black glasses comes into the room and he is introduces himself by saying "Mr's Potter and Weasley, Miss Granger it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Marcus Fletcher, Head of the muggle office of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophies"

"Mr Fletcher is hopefully going to help you with your problem, so if you wouldn't mind informing him"

"Of course, you see Mr Fletcher, we are in Sydney looking for my parents who we are pretty certain are living here. You see before all this started and we were going to search for Voldemort;s Horcruxes I put a spell on them to make them forget who they are, they now believe they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. We were hoping that you could help us find them, can you?"

"Yes, I believe I can"

"Really!" said a surprised Ron.

"Yes, I just had a quick thought, I would get my team to do a sweep of the city, which would take the rest of the day at least and hopefully we'll have something to report back to you tomorrow morning, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, thank you Mr Fletcher" thanks Hermione.

"You're welcome Miss Granger, I'll just need to know the name of the place you are staying so I can contact you tomorrow with any results"

"We're staying at the Imperial Dragon, rooms 14 and 19" answers Harry.

"Perfect, like I said, I will contact you tomorrow. I'll go get my colleagues started on the sweep, goodbye"

"Bye"

Mr Fletcher then leaves the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone with Harold Cresswell. "I hope Miss Granger that we can help you find your parents"

"So do I"

After saying their goodbyes the three friends leave Mr Cresswell's office and the the Ministry.

**End of Chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat eating breakfast in the Imperial Dragon discussing when the Ministry would contact them about the sweep they performed of the city.

"They can't have found anything if they haven't contacted us by now" said Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione, they'll contact us and we will find your parents" reasoned Ron.

"Yeah, I mean they've got their whole team on this, they're bound to find something, meanwhile, seeing as we're here, we might as well check out some of the sights".

"I did promise Ginny I'd take some pictures"

"Come on then, let's go for a walk, see if we can't take your mind off of all this".

The three friends then finished eating, grabbed their bags and left the pub to look at sights of Sydney.

"So where do you want to go Hermione?" asked Ron

"Yeah it's your choice"

"Well I've always wanted to see the Sydney Opera House and then there's the Taronga Zoo and world famous Bondi Beach"

"Well its early, so why don't we go to see the Opera house now, it's not far, then spend a few hours at the zoo and go for an afternoon swim at the Beach" suggests Harry.

"Sure"

And so they all walked around the bay to get a closer look at the Opera House, "What's so special about this building anyway?" asked Ron.

"It's the world's most famous opera house"

"What's opera?"

"An opera is a play in which every line is sung rather than said"

"Sounds boring if you ask me"

"Just take the picture Hermione"

Hermione then took a picture of the Opera house, they found an alley and apparated to the zoo.

Looking at the zoo map, Harry and Hermione were trying to explain to Ron what a zoo was.

"Go on say again"

"The point of keeping animals in captivity is so that awareness and money can be raised for endagered animals and then the money can be put into a breeding programme so that eventually some animals can be returned to the wild" explained Hermione.

"Okay, let's go and have a look then"

An hour later after they had seen all sorts of animals such as Lions, Chimpanzees and Koalas they came to the Reptile House.

"Do you wanna go into the Reptile House?" asked Ron

"Yeah, why not?"

They walked inside and saw all manner of snakes and lizards and then they came to a cage marked Boa Constrictor. Harry looked inside and saw an old friend, the snake he first met when he was 10 years old.

_"Hello, do you remember me?" asked Harry_

_"Yes, you are the boy who freed me from my cage at London Zoo"_

_"How are you?"_

_"Well"_

_"Do you prefer this place to London?"_

_"Very much so, my home is a lot bigger here"_

_"I noticed, you know I never asked you your name all those years ago, what is it?"_

_"My name is Tiago"_

_"Hi Tiago, my name is Harry Potter"_

"Harry, are you talking to the snake?" asked Hermione

"Yes, he's an old friend"

_"Goodbye Harry Potter"_

_"Goodbye Tiago, may we meet again someday"_

When they got out of the Reptile House Ron and Hermione took Harry to one side and asked him how he knew the Boa Constrictor.

"That's the snake I told you about, the one from London Zoo"

"The one you set free, and then trapped your cousin its cage"

"That's the one"

"Wow, small world huh"

"Come on you two I wanna go see the Rhino"

They rounded the corner and found that people were staring at them, they carried on walking and heard people whispering "That's him, that's Harry Potter" and "He killed He who must not be named".

A minute later a young boy of about 9 years old came up to them and said "You're the golden Trio, I'm a huge fan, can I have your autographs please"

"Mikey, don't annoy these people" said a man who was obviously the boys father.

"But daddy, its Harry Potter and his friends"

"I know and they're probably busy"

"No sir, its alright, we have enough time" said Hermione who reached inside her bag, grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and signed her name on it, gave it to Ron to sign who gave it to Harry who gave it to the boy, Mikey.

"What do you say Mikey?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, bye"

Mikey and his dad then walked off and Harry commented "Wow, words got around huh"

"What did you expect Harry, you killed Voldemort, now come on, let's go see some animals and then grab some lunch" replied Ron.

The three friends then carried on around the zoo.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few hours later Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at Bondi Beach.

"Who's ready for a swim?" asked Harry.

They all take off their clothes to reveal their swimming costumes, then they put their clothes and bags on the sand and run off into the water where they proceed to have a water fight and swim around a bit. After spending about 45 minutes or so in the water they go and sit down on the sand.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time" said Ron.

The three friends sat their talking for a while, went back into the water for a bit and got themselves an ice cream before apparating back to the Imperial Dragon in time for dinner.

They were sitting at a table eating when a Patronus in the shape of an owl appears before them and with the voice of the Australian Minister for Magic it says "Miss Granger, I have some good news for you, come to my office and I'll be happy to tell you". Then the Patronus disappears.

"Oh my god, they've done it, they've found my parents"

"Well then, let's go"

A few minutes later, after they had apparated into the Atrium and took the lift to the Ministers office, they were once again sat across from Harold Cresswell and Marcus Fletcher.

"So, have you found them or not?"

"Yes, we are happy to report that we have found your parents Miss Granger" announced the Minister. "I'll let's Marcus take it from here"

"Thank you Minister. Yes, it took a little longer than expected, the spell you put on them was definitely effective, but we did it"

"Well, where in Sydney are they?"

"You see that's the thing, they're not in Sydney"

"They're not"

"No, they're on vacation in Melbourne"

"Do you have the address of where they're staying?"

"Yes, right here"

Marcus then hands Hermione a piece of parchment with an address on it.

"Thank you, both of you"

"You are most welcome, please feel free to come back anytime, you are always welcome"

"Thank you Mr Cresswell, you two Mr Fletcher, we may just take you up on that offer" responded Harry.

"Come on, let's go find my parents"

A little while later after they had said their goodbyes, they apparated to the address on the parchment and knocked on the door, seconds later Mrs Granger/Wilkins answered the door.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" she said.

End of Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Umm hi" said Hermione

"Hello Miss, we've just moved in to the cabin next door for a week, but we forgot to pick up some sugar, milk and tea bags from the shop in town on our way through, we were wondering if we could have some, of you have any that is?" asked Harry.

"Sure, come on in you three and it's not Miss, its Mrs, Mrs Monica Wilkins"

In the chalet Hermione, Ron and Harry follow Hermione's mom into the front room when Hermione's dad comes in from the bathroom.

"Oh hello" he says

"Hi"

"Wendell dear, these three just moved in next door and forgot to buy milk, sugar and tea bags, I said we'd give them some"

"Oh of course, what are your names?"

"I'm Ron and this is Harry"

"And I'm Hermione"

"Hermione, I've always loved that name" comments Hermione's mom which causes Hermione to look at her two friends.

"Go on, Hermione, you can do it" whispers Ron.

"Mr and Mrs Wilkins, we kinda sorta lied to you about why we're here, maybe you should sit down"

"What's going on?" asked Hermione's dad.

"You'll remember in a minute"

Hermione then reaches into her nag and gets her wand out.

"What on Earth is that?" demands Mrs Wilkins.

"Like I said, you'll remember everything in a minute"

Hermione then reverses the spell on her parents and they come out of it looking a bit dazed and confused, then they see their daughter.

"Hermione!" stammered Mrs Granger.

"Mum, dad"

Hermione's parents then get up from the couch and hug their daughter.

"Alright missy, what did you do to us and why?" questions her dad.

"It's a long story, can the 5 of us sit at the table please?"

They all go and sit around the table and Hermione's mom asks her again why she did what she did.

"Do you remember me telling you about the most evil wizard of all time?"

"Yes, but you didn't actually say his name, you called him He Who Must Not Be Named"

"I did didn't I, that's because when I told you I was scared to say his name, but I'm not anymore, his name was Voldemort, like I said when Harry was a baby he defeated him, didn't kill him but weakened him severely. Anyway he came back and started raising an army, he wanted to kill Harry because there was a prophecy that said neither could live while the other survived so we, Ron and I decided to go on a journey with Harry to kill Voldemort before he could kill our best friend and as you can see, we succeeded".

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did to us, we're you're parents Hermione and you cast a spell on us" surmised Hermione's dad

"I know dad, I planted false memories in you and mum to protect you, because if I felt for one second that there was a possibility that Voldemort or his Death Eaters, those were his closest allies by the way, could get to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself"

"I have a question, how did three teenagers manage to defeat the most evil wizard of all time?"

"If I may Mrs Granger?" asks Ron

"Go ahead"

"Thanks. You see there are these things called Horcruxes, they're everyday objects that can hide a piece of someone's soul"

"How do you break your soul?"

"By doing the most heinous of things, killing, that is what rips apart the soul and you can only mend it by showing remorse but of course Voldemort never did that. No, you see it's horrible to make even one Horcrux he made seven, though no more than 6 existed at one time

"Seven, he ripped his soul seven times!" said an incredulous Mr Granger.

"Yes, one part remained within him, one part was inside our first year potions master Professor Quirell, who died when Harry touched him. The second part was hidden in the diary he kept when he was a student at Hogwarts which was destroyed in our second year when harry stabbed it with the fang of a Basilisk. The third part was inside a ring which belonged to his maternal grandfather which was destroyed by our old headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Then there was hidden inside a locket belonging to the founder of Slytherin house which I destroyed in December. There was a part in a cup belonging to the founder of Hufflepuff which Hermione destroyed just before the battle which was about a week ago now. The next was a diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw which was destroyed when someone named Vincent Crab used a fire spell, there was also a part inside his snake Nagini which our friend Neville destroyed with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the final part, which he actually didn't know he'd made was inside Harry"

"What?" exclaimed Mrs Granger.

"Let me take it from here, when he killed my parents, he tried to kill me but because of the love my mum showed in trying to protect me the spell bounced off me and rebounded on him, causing him to become really weak and flee the scene, leaving me with this scar"

Harry parts his hair and shows Hermione's parents his lightning bolt shaped scar before continuing "When he cast that spell on me and before he fled he left a part of his soul with me where it has been ever since the Battle when Voldemort once again tried to kill me and once again it didn't work"

"So that man's soul is no longer inside you"

"No it's not"

"And you three have been travelling all this time?"

"Yes sir"

"Can I just say thank you Harry and you two Ron for looking after our Hermione all these months?" said Mrs Granger.

"It was our pleasure" replied Harry.

"You can say that if you want to, I'm never letting her near my hair again"

Hermione then hit Ron on the arm.

"Right then, I suppose it's time to go home, you did keep our house in London, didn't you Hermione?"

"Yeah, I made sure you wouldn't sell it"

"Good, let's so then"

"It's not that simple dad, we have stuff to do before we leave Australia"

**End of Chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"What do you mean Hermione dear, what could you possibly have to do in Australia?" questioned Hermione's mom whose name is Mary.

"Well we have to go back to Sydney and pack up your things, then we have to figure out some way of getting it all back home"

"Wait, did you keep our home in London?" asked her dad who is called James.

"Yeah dad, I did. I cast a spell on the house to make people think that there was someone in the house"

"Hi Mrs Granger, do you mind if I grab something to eat, I'm starving"

"Go ahead Ronald dear, there is food in the cupboards, grab anything you want"

"Thank you"

While Ron goes over to the cupboards and looks through them for something to eat.

"Mr Granger, at your home in Sydney, do you have a fireplace?

"Yes Harry we do, why?"

"And do you have one at your house in London?"

"Yes, where is this going Harry?"

"Because there's a way we can quickly and easily transport all of your belongings home"

"Harry, are you on about connecting the two fireplaces to the Floo Network?"

"Yes Hermione I am"

"Hermione, what on earth is the Floo Network?" inquired James Granger.

"Basically if you step into a fireplace, drop a little of what's called Floo Powder and say clearly where you want to go you can get somewhere in the blink of an eye"

"And so you want to connect our home here with our one in London so we can get back quickly"

"Yes dad, is that ok?"

"Yes, how do you do that though?"

"Well, we're going to have to talk to the Ministers for Magic both here in Australia and back home in the UK to get the fireplaces in both houses hooked up"

"Yeah, it means we're gonna have to go back to The Imperial Dragon to talk to them though" said Ron after he had finished eating a packet of cheese and onion crisps.

"Okay then Ron, how about you and Harry go there to talk to them, I'll stay here to help my parents pack their stuff and then apparate them to their house and I'll meet you both there in a while"

"Okay cool, see ya in a bit Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger. You ready Harry?"

"Yeah, see you all in a bit"

Harry and Ron then apparated to the pub they had been staying at and went straight to their room.

"Who do you wanna go with first?" asked Ron

"Do you wanna do Creswell and I'll do Kingsley?"

"Sure, you go first"

"Okay"

Harry then grabbed a small hand full of Floo Powder threw it into the fireplace and said "Office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic, United Kingdom" before kneeling down and putting his head into the cool flames.

Seeing the office, Harry saw Kingsley sitting at his desk with his back to him so he got his attention and was soon looking at his friend.

"Hello Harry, how are you? Have you found Hermione's parents yet?"

"Hi Kingsley, yeah I'm fine and we have, in fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What do you mean?"

"We want to get back quickly so Hermione's gone to help her parents pack their things and I was wondering if you could hook their house in London up to the Floo Network"

"Sure, not a problem"

"Thanks Kingsley, we'll be back later today so I'll see you soon yeah"

"I'll see you later today actually, I'm going to The Burrow for dinner, Molly insisted"

"Okay, I'll see you later then, bye"

"Goodbye Harry"

Harry then withdrew his head from the fireplace and Ron talked to the Australian Minister and 10 minutes later after they had grabbed their things and Hermione's from her room and paid the owner for the rooms they apparated to Hermione's parents Sydney home.

"Oh there you are, here are some boxes can you go pack the stuff in the bathroom upstairs please?" asked Hermione before she had even said hello to her boyfriend and her friend.

"Sure"

A little while later everything in the house is packed up and using the Floo Powder they had brought with them from The Burrow they sent all of the boxes the Grangers London home before going there themselves.

"Home sweet home" said Hermione.

**End of Chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Stood in the front room of the Granger's London home Harry and Ron are saying goodbye to Hermione who has decided to spend a few days with her parents before going t the burrow for the rest of the summer.

"Thank you for going to Australia with me, you are the best friends anyone could ask for"

"You're welcome Hermione, are you gonna be alright to unpack, or do you want us to stay and help with that?"

"No I think we'll be ok, thanks though Harry".

"I'm gonna miss you Hermione"

"It's only for a few days Ron, I promise. I'll be at the burrow by the middle of next week, ok?"

"Sure, now come here"

Ron and Hermione then kiss and hug goodbye before she hugs Harry and steps back.

"Oh and would you say hello and thank you to Kingsley for me please?"

"Sure"

"Okay then bye Hermione".

"Bye Ron, you too Harry".

"See ya Hermione"

Harry and Ron then apparate back to Burrow where they are greeted in the yard by Ron's mom, Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Ron, I've been so worried" she says as she hugs her son.

"Mum! I'm fine, honestly"

"Oh I know that, but I am still your mother and therefore allowed to worry about you. Anyway Harry, how are you, I take it you found Hermione's parents"

"Yeah we did, she's gonna spend a few days with them before coming here for the rest of summer".

"I'd do the same if I was her, now come on in, and go upstairs to unpack your things".

"Mum, where's everyone else?"

"Oh, you just missed them, they've gone to play Quidditch up in the orchard".

"Do you mind if we go up there as well?"

"Go on then"

"Accio broom" say Harry and Ron at the same time and when their brooms arrive they get on them and fly up to the orchard.

They arrive just in time to see Ginny score 10 points.

"Ron, Harry. How was Australia?" asks Bill.

"Good yeah, we have some pictures back at the house that we can show you later".

"Enough of the talk, let's play Quidditch" demands George

An hour later they all head back to the house, Harry, George and Ron happy because they won. They arrive in the yard to see Kingsley and Arthur arrive.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" inquires Arthur.

"Oh, Fleur's gone to see her family in France, so I thought I'd come stay here for a few days"

"Hi Kingsley, thanks again for the help with the Fireplace and that"

"Oh you're welcome Harry".

Hearing all the commotion Molly comes outside to see everyone talking.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you all come in and you lot, I am not having you sit around my table with mud all over you, go clean up and then come back down, you hear me?"

"Yes mum, we hear you"

"Don't get smart with me Ginny Weasley, no go, go on"

They all head inside the Burrow.

**End of Chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Five minutes later Harry and Ron come down the stairs and sit at the table where everyone else except Percy is already sat down and ready for dinner.

"Okay then, I'll serve dinner shall I?"

"Hold on Mrs Weasley, what about Percy?"

"Oh he's not eating with us Harry dear, he's going out"

"What mum means is that Percy has a date" explains Bill.

"Yeah with some girl named Audrey"

Everyone except Molly, Arthur and Kingsley laugh at the name thinking it is a really old fashioned name.

"Come on guys and Ginny, it is not nice to make fun of someone before you've even met them"

"Kingsley is right, you should all be ashamed, what if Percy told her all sorts of things about you and she judged you on that and that alone, would you like it?"

After a slight silence Ron permeates it by saying "Can you serve the food now mum, I'm starving" which causes everyone in the room the laugh.

A little while later everyone is tucking into their food and laughing and joking with those next to them when Kingsley asks for silence.

"I have not had a chance to say this over the last few days and I think it's about time that it should be. I'd like to thank Harry, Ron and Hermione of course for all the work they have done over the last year in order to eradicate the biggest threat the wizard world has ever faced. So raise your glasses to Harry, Ron and Hermione - The Golden Trio".

Everyone then toasts them for their efforts with Harry and Ron playing it down, not used to the attention and they all continue talking.

An hour or so later Kingsley goes to leave and Harry asks to talk to him alone so they go out into the garden.

"What is this about Harry?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Then ask away"

"I know we've already had a memorial service to remember those that have died but do you think that it would be okay for me to organise a private memorial service to specifically remember Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Fred, after the funerals for Tonks, Remus and Fred I mean?"

"I think that that is a splendid idea Harry, we never have done anything for any of them, i think that it is what everyone needs"

"Okay"

"I must be going now Harry, I have an important meeting tomorrow and I must get some sleep"

"Goodbye Kingsley"

"Goodbye Harry"

A little while later Harry and the Weasley's are sat in the living room listening to the radio when a Patronus in the form of a Badger comes soaring into the room and stops infront of Harry and utters the words "Hello Harry, Andromeda here, I was wondering if you would like to come to tea tomorrow night at my house and meet Teddy for the first time, being his godfather and all, if you can come I will expect you at 5:30". Then the Badger dissolved and using his Patronus of a Stag Harry sent a message back to her saying that he would very much like to meet Teddy and that she could see him the following day.

"That'll be nice for you Harry, won't it?" pondered Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it, I've not met him yet, I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"We all do"

Then Harry decides to go up to the room he shares with Ron so that he can have some alone time and look through the photo album he has of his parents, looking at the framed photo he has of them dancing in front of a fountain he says "I wish you guys were here".

**End of Chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next day Harry spent most of the day nervously pacing around The Burrow and its garden because he wasn't sure how to act around baby Teddy.

At around 5:00 p.m. Ron and Ginny found him sat on the grass in the garden.

"Hey Harry, mate, how you doing?"

"I'm nervous Ron, I've never been around a baby before, how do I act?"

"How am I supposed to know, I was only like 17 months old when Ginny was born"

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Andromeda will help you"

"I went to London earlier and brought him a Teddy Bear, do you think he'll like it?" asked Harry looking down at the toy he was holding.

"He'll love it Harry, babies love toys like that, we have some young cousins, they love their teddies" said Ginny.

"You think?"

"Yeah, now come on, mum's made a cake for you to take to Andromeda's"

The three of them go inside the house and 20 minutes later Harry apparates to Andromeda Tonks' house and knocks the door to which the older woman answers.

"Hi Andromeda, I brought Teddy a gift, I thought it was appropriate, you know, it being a Teddy Bear and all. I also have a cake here for you, made by Mrs Weasley"

"Hello Harry, he'll love it, let me take it off you and please come in, you remember where the living room is"

"I do and thank you Andromeda"

Harry enters the house and goes into the front room where he sees one month old Teddy, lying in the middle of a play gym on the floor of the room. Andromeda picks up her young grandson and turns around to face Harry.

"Harry meet Teddy, Teddy, this is your godfather, his name is Harry"

"May, I hold him?" asks Harry.

"Of course, sit down"

Harry does as he was told and as Andromeda is handing over the baby she says "He's only little so you have to support his head. That's it, you've got it"

"Hello Teddy, your parents were two amazing people, they were close friends of mine and I promise you both me and your grandmother will never let you forget them and always make you feel loved all your life"

"That's really sweet of you Harry. Here do you want to give him his present?"

Andromeda then hands the bear she is holding back to Harry who shows it the young boy.

"I bought this bear for you"

Teddy then starts gurgling which makes Harry a little nervous so he hands the baby back over to his grandmother.

"Come, dinner is ready, follow me to the dining room"

A few minutes later Harry is sat at the table which Teddy in his high chair when Andromeda brings in the food.

"This looks good Andromeda!"

"Thank you Harry, please dig in"

A little while later Harry asks "Is it ok if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Not right away but, eventually I would like to have Teddy stay with me on the odd night, I want him and I to become friends like I was with my godfather".

"You are not turning my grandson into my cousin"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I know I only knew Sirius for a few short years, but he and I were quite close, I want me and Teddy to be like that, I want him to feel as though he could come to me with a problem".

"I want you to be that too, but for now, I am not ready to let go of him, he's all I have left of Nymphadora"

"You know she hated her name, she'd ask us to call her Tonks" says Harry.

"Oh I know, but I always liked it"

Harry then looks over at his godson and sees that he has changed his hair colour from the blonde it was when he first arrived to Black like his own.

"I see Remus wasn't wrong when he came to Shell Cottage and said Teddy had inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus ability"

"Oh he changes his hair and eye colour at least three times a day, don't you Teddy?"

Twenty minutes later they are all back in the front room when Harry says "It's getting a little late, I should get back to The Burrow"

"Of course, you will be coming to Nymphadora's and Remus' joint funeral on Friday won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and Mrs Weasley wanted me to tell you that you are invited to Fred's on Sunday"

"I shall be there, oh and tell Molly thank you for the cake"

"I will, goodbye Andromeda and thank you for tea, bye Teddy, see you soon"

Then Harry takes a step back and apparates back to The Burrow.

**End of Chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

A few days later on Friday the Weasley family. Kingsley and Harry were stood in the Burrow's living room dressed in Black, ready to go to Tonks' and Remus' funeral.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hold on mum, we just gotta wait for Charlie, his Portkey arrives in like 2 minutes".

"Of course, everyone out to the garden so we can wait for him"

In the garden two minutes later everyone watches as Charlie's Portkey (An old hairbrush) lands with a clunk on the ground and Charlie himself walks down from high in the air.

"Hello mum"

"Oh Charlie, it is so good to see you"

"You too"

"Yo bro" addressed Bill.

"Hi everyone"

"Okay then, now we are ready, those who have no idea where we are going partner up with someone who does"

Seconds later they all arrive at Andromeda Tonks' local Church and Cemetery to see her, Teddy and the Vicar greeting people as they walk in.

"Hello all of you"

"Hi Andromeda" says Harry.

"Listen, I was wondering Harry, Ronald, William, Charles, Percy and Kingsley will you carry Remus' coffin? I have family members that I still talk to carrying Nymphadora's."

"We would be honoured" answers Percy.

While everyone else goes inside to take their seats the people that Andromeda asked to carry the coffin stay outside with her.

After a few minutes of greeting people Hermione apparates the outside of the Church.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" asks Ron.

"I wasn't about to miss the funeral of two close friends"

Hermione and Ron then hug and he kisses her on the cheek before showing her to her seat inside the building and asking her to save a seat for him.

Ten minutes later the coffins arrive in carriages, each of which is lead by four flying white horses and the undertaker is infront dressed in black flying on his broom.

"Let's do this" says Harry.

Harry and the Weasley's then carry Remus' coffin into the Church while Andromeda's family carry in Tonks'.

Inside the Church, when everyone is sat down the Vicar starts the service by saying "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to two dear friends and family members - Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They were deeply in love, were married for less than a year and leave behind a beautiful baby boy named Edward, affectionately known as Teddy. Now we stand to sing Nymphadora's favourite muggle hymn - Amazing Grace how sweet the sound".

The service carries on until it is time to bury them both and so they are carried outside to the plot of ground next to where Andromeda buried her husband.

The Vicar says "In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. We commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless them and keep them, the Lord maketh his face shine upon them and be gracious unto them and give them peace. Amen".

After everyone has thrown a little dirt onto the lowered coffins they all make their way back to Andromeda's house where she has put on a spread of food.

Upstairs in what was Tonks' room growing up Harry walks in to find Andromeda sat on the bed with Teddy on her lap.

"Why couldn't she just stay here?"

"I told her come right back when I saw her at Hogwarts but she insisted on fighting alongside Remus, she loved him and he loved her"

"At least they are together and with her father"

"Come on Andromeda, let's go downstairs, there are some people who would like to say a few words".

Harry, Andromeda and Teddy then head back downstairs.

**End of Chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

In the garden of Andromeda Tonks' house all the guests at the wake are gathered around Harry who has just come into the back garden with Andromeda and Teddy.

"We are all here today to say goodbye to two of the bravest, selfless and loving people I know, Nymphadora who went by her maiden name Tonks and Remus Lupin, her husband. I first met Remus in my third year at Hogwarts, we, Ron and Hermione walked onto the Hogwarts Express and the only free carriage was the one in which he was sleeping. That was when the dementors of Azkaban attacked, they were about to give me the kiss when Remus got rid of them by using the Patronus charm and throughout that year he proceeded to teach me that same charm, which proved invaluable. It is also, at least partially anyway, thanks to him that I got to know my godfather Sirius Black. Now Tonks, I first met her when some members of the Order of the Phoenix, including her came to get me from my Aunt and Uncle's house the summer before my 5th year, there are two things I remember about her, one was that she absolutely hated her first name and whenever someone called her by it, she'd get really angry, turn her hair to flames, she was a Metamorphagus by the way and then she hiss out 'Don't call me Nymphadora' and the other thing I remember about her was that she was a Metamorphmagus, she's entertain us all by changed her nose to a pig and giving herself bright pink, curly hair. They were both extraordinary people, caring, brave and deeply, deeply in love with each other and their son, my godson, wow, that's weird to say, anyway, Teddy, I promise you that no one here will ever let you forget your parents. If anyone else would like to share any memories of Remus and or Tonks please step up" said Harry.

Ron then walked forward and began "Even though he was only Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher for one year, Remus was the best one we ever had, I remember there was this one time he was teaching us about Boggarts, everyone had to face their fears and then turn it into something funny, when it came to my turn the Boggart turned into a giant spider and boy do I hate spiders, anyway, thanks to his great teaching I was able to give the spider Boggart skates, that was funny"

Ron then took his place next to Hermione in the crowd of people and then McGonagall stepped forward. "I remember both Remus and Tonks when they were younger, he was sorted into Gryffindor, she into Hufflepuff, he was a well behaved, most of the time, straight O student and she was an ill mannered, acceptable and exceeds expectations girl but somehow they worked together and Mr Potter was right, they were deeply in love and adored their baby, and I know that for as long as he lives they will watch over him"

She again then takes her place back amongst the crowd and a few other people come to talk about Remus and Tonks, the last of which is Andromeda, who still has baby Teddy in her arms.

"When Nymphadora was born me and Ted were so, so happy, and though, like Minerva said, she misbehaved sometimes, she was and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always love her, all throughout her childhood she like to confuse me and her father by changing her looks, it annoyed us sometimes but we knew she meant no harm. When she met Remus I could tell she loved him, even before I met him, she talked about him all the time and he was good for her and was proud to call him my son in law. When Teddy here came along, they doted on him for every second and even though they are not here anymore he will, never, ever forget the people who gave him life"

After another hour or so everyone went back to their homes and Hermione said goodbye to her friends as she wouldn't be returning to the Burrow until the next day.

**End of Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The next day after lunch Mrs Weasley gets everyone into the living room to talk about George's funeral in two days time.

"So, about tomorrow, the actual service itself is all sorted but I thought you'd all want to talk about the wake, it will be held here, everyone who was at the service will come back with us and a few other people who can't fit into the church will be coming as well. I wanted to know who here wants to say something about Fred, George?"

"I've written a Eulogy"

"Then you can start us all off, and after everyone here who wishes to speak has, we'll let the guests say stuff if they want to, does that sound ok with everyone?"

"Yeah"

"Mum, what food are we gonna do?" asked Ginny

"Just a selection"

"Mum, can I say something?"

"Of course George, what is it?"

"No black, Fred wouldn't want us to wear black, he'd want us to be laughing and joking, remembering everything we got up to"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, will you all help me send out messages to everyone who's coming?"

"Of course we will mum, but you've got to rest, you've got to promise me, promise all of us that you'll try to get some sleep"

"Maybe ... now Ginny, can you come help me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure"

Ginny then follows her mom out of the room and everyone else just stays silent for a moment or two, making sure that they're out of ear shot.

"She's running around, trying to make sure that everyone else is ok, she's not letting herself grieve properly" says Charlie

"We should talk to her"

"Not today boys, she won't listen, she wants everything to be perfect for tomorrow, if you're going to talk to her, it will have to be tomorrow" explains Mr Weasley

"Dad's right, you all know what she's like"

"Can I go now?"

"Course you can George"

George then leaves the room and goes outside and while everyone else starts talking again, Harry follows him outside where he finds him standing right in front of the brick wall looking out over the fields.

"Harry, can you just leave me alone please"

"A friend doesn't do that, I'm not going anywhere"

After an air permeating silence George says "Listen Harry, Fred would want me to say thanks"

"For what?"

"It's thanks to you that our dream of owning our own joke shop became a reality"

"You've already thanked me"

"I know, but it deserves another thank you, you gave us the money to get our dream off the ground and even though he's not here anymore, I want to promise you that what you did for us won't be in vain"

"Listen, George, I know that you'll be able to run that place just as well on your own, well you'll never be on your own, there'll always be family to help you out, besides isn't Lee one of your employees, he'll help ya"

"I know, I'm just not sure whether I can do it without him, he wasn't just my twin brother he was my best friend"

George then starts to cry and leans forward, putting both hands on the wall, Harry walks forward and stands next to him.

"We're all gonna miss him, this place won't be the same without him, for one thing it'll be a lot quieter with only one of you causing mayhem"

George then laughs for one brief moment before turning to Harry and saying "You're a good friend Harry"

"I'll see you later mate"

Harry then goes back inside and meets Ron at the door - he'd been watching them.

"Is she ok?"

"Not at the moment, but I think he will be" answered Harry before walking inside the house and leaving Ron looking at his elder brother.

**End of Chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A little while later Harry walks into Ron's room, which he now shares to see his best mate sat on his bed reading a letter.

"Hey Ron, who's that from?"

"Hermione, she says she's decided to come back today, she'll be here at about 2"

"Cool, I think Ginny's missed not having another girl around"

There is a brief silence between the two friends until Harry says "You really like her don't you?"

"Truthfully, I've been in love with her for years"

"Wow, ... that's deep"

"Shut up"

"I wanna do something nice for her, you got any suggestions?"

"I know one thing that might work"

A few hours later Ron and Harry were waiting in the garden of the Burrow for Hermione to get there when suddenly the Knight Bus skidded to a halt and Hermione came off it with her luggage. "Thank you" she called to the driver and conductor before it hurtled off at a break neck pace and turning back to face her boyfriend and friend.

For a few moments Hermione and Ron just stared at each other before he went up to her and hugged her.

"I missed you Hermione"

"I missed you too Ron, so much"

The two then kiss, causing Harry to roll his eyes and exclaim "Oh get a room".

"Hi Harry"

"Hey Hermione" he answered before hugging her too.

"C'mon, let's go inside" says Hermione, going to grab her bags.

"Oh no you don't, I'll get them"

"Thank you Ron"

A little while later in Ginny and Hermione's room, the two friends are catching up.

"Oh Hermione, it is so good to have you back, finally someone I can talk to"

"It's good to see you to Ginny"

"So, how are your parents?"

"They're good, getting used to being back"

"Cool"

Just like with Harry and Ron there is a silence between these two friends.

"What's up with you?" asks Hermione to Ginny who looks a little awkward and like she wants to say something.

"I just can't believe that you're dating my brother"

"Well, we haven't actually been on a date"

"You went to Australia"

"With Harry, to find my parents and give them back their memories, it doesn't really count"

"Do you love him?"

"I think so, yeah, I do"

"You know, I'm always gonna find this creepy"

"He says the same thing about you and Harry"

The two girls laugh and Ginny helps Hermione unpack the rest of her things. Meanwhile George is in his room, he's sat up on his bed with his legs hanging over the side, staring at his twin's bed, remembering his brother and crying.

**End of Chapter **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The next day Harry walks out into the garden to see George de-gnoming, he walks up to his friend who throws one of the gnomes far over the wall.

"And stay out you little bugger"

"Hey George, what you doing?"

"Just doing a little de-goming, you know how they get on mom's nerves"

"I do, you want some help?"

"Sure"

Harry then begins searching for a gnome in the bushes, as does George.

"So, I was thinking, I've got a few weeks yet before I go back to Hogwarts, is it ok if I come and help you out at the shop, you know, stock shelves, do inventory?"

"You want to do inventory!?"

"Well, no, but I thought you'd like some help with the place, besides, it was my winnings that helped you get it, I feel like I should"

"Then yeah, that would be great, thanks Harry"

"It's cool, hey, you heard about Ron's plan for a date with Hermione"

"Oh do tell" pleads George.

Harry then tells George about Ron's plan. Meanwhile Mrs Weasley is busying herself in the kitchen when Hermione comes down the stairs.

"Morning Mrs Weasley"

"Good morning Hermione dear, did you sleep well?"

"Great thank you" replied Hermione.

"Good, good"

Molly Weasley then goes back to cleaning the pots and pans she forgot to do the previous night.

"Are you ok Mrs Weasley?"

"Please Hermione, call me Molly and yes I'm fine, honestly"

"No offense, but you don't look it, have you slept at all since, well ... you know"

"Not really"

"You should really try you know"

"But, I can't, I've tried, and I just can't"

"It's ok, Ginny finds it difficult to sleep as well, and you know what I told her - count sheep"

"Count sheep!"

"Yes, it's a muggle thing, you close your eyes, imagine you're in a big, wide open field and count all the sheep you come across, just try it, it worked for Ginny"

"But I can't do it know, I'm too busy, I have to cook and clean and knit a blanket for baby Teddy, ..."

"I can do all those things, you quickly drawn me up a list of the things that need doing and I'll do them while you sleep for a few hours, deal"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I am"

"You're a good person Hermione"

"Thank you, now draw up that list"

Mrs Weasley then writes a quick list and goes up to bed to try and get a few hours sleep. Elsewhere Ron knocks on the door to Ginny's room who lets him in.

"Oh hi Ron, Hermione's down stairs"

"I know, I came to see you"

"What for?"

"I'm planning a surprise for her and wanted your input"

"What is it?"

Ron tells his sister his plan.

"That's sweet, she'll love it"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks Gin, will you and Harry help me set it up?"

"Of course, where is he, anyway?"

"I just saw him through the window, he's helping George de-gnome the garden"

"Okay, I'll see you later then, about what, 6 ish?"

"Yeah and thanks again Ginny, you're all right, you know, for a pipsqueak"

"Piss off Ron, or I'll give you a Bat Bogey Hex"

"All right, all right, I'm gone, see ya later"

"See ya"

Ron then leaves the room.

**End of Chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

A few hours later, Ron was in the kitchen when Hermione came downstairs.

"There you are Ron, Ginny said you have a surprise for me"

"I do yeah, you're gonna have to close your eyes though"

"Why?"

"Trust me"

"Okay"

Hermione then closes her eyes and Ron leads her outside.

"Where are you taking me Ron?"

"Not far, we're almost there"

He then leads her into the garden where a tent is stood, waiting for them. He leads her inside and instead of looking like a tent should, Ron has decorated it with twinkling lights and flowers, making it look romantic.

"Okay, open your eyes"

She then opens her eyes and exclaims "Oh Ron, it's beautiful"

"You like it then?"

"Yes, it's perfect"

"I should hope so, I've been working on it for the past few hours"

"Why have you done all this?"

"Because I love you and also because I heard you tell Ginny that we hadn't been on a proper date yet, so I thought I'd do something where we could have some time alone, just the two of us"

Hermione just stays silent and lets out a few tears.

"Hermione, are you crying?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

"I love you too"

The two of them then lean towards each other and their lips meet in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Meanwhile with George, who is stood at the window in his room and has just seen Ron lead Hermione into the tent hears a knock on his door.

"Come in"

The door opens - its Percy and he's carrying something.

"Hi George"

"Percy, what do you want?"

"Oh charming"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, so what you got there?"

"Something of yours and Fred's which should of been returned a long time ago"

Percy then hold up a toy dragon, which immediately flies out of his hand, produces an extremely small vapour of fire and falls to the ground.

George gives a small smile, walks over and picks up the toy before looking at his brother.

"I remember when I was about 7, the two of you were 5 and I was reading a book about Hogwarts, you enchanted that thing and it blew fire at my book and singed it".

"You were so angry, but you never told mum and dad, why?"

"You were my brothers, despite all the arguments and the pranks, you were family and I love you"

"Stop it with all the soppy nonsense"

"Anyway, I've got some stuff to get ready, I go back to work tomorrow"

Percy goes to leave but George stops him "Perce"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow"

In Ron and Harry's room Harry and Ginny and snuggled up on the bed.

"I wonder what those two are doing?" says Ginny who nods towards the window.

"I'd rather not think about it"

Harry and Ginny then laugh - a lot.

Back with Ron and Hermione who are sat on the sofa, him with his arm around her and looking down at the fire that he had spelled up.

"I was thinking that in a couple of days we could all go to Diagon Alley and get our things for 7th year and that we could get a bite to eat afterwards, of course I'd have to ask your parents first, what do you think?" asks Hermione.

"Sure"

"I told Andromeda that she and Teddy would be welcome to tag along, I think Harry would like to spend more time with his godson".

"He told me as much himself"

"Listen, Ron, tomorrow's gonna be a tough day, are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know Hermione, I honestly don't know"

"I'll be there for you, no matter what"

"Thank you"

Ron then kisses her on the head and they snuggle together.

**End of Chapter**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next day it is Fred's funeral, and as per George's request, when everyone meets in the kitchen, not one of them is wearing Black, they are all wearing something colourful.

"Now we just have to wait for Bill and Fleur to arrive from Shell Cottage" says Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley, would you like us to go set up the marquee"

"Yes thank you Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Charlie, go with her.

"'Course, come on guys"

Twenty minutes later, they all congregate in the front yard just in time to see Bill and Fleur arrive by apparition.

"Hello everyone"

"Hi Fleur" replied Ginny.

"How you doing Georgie?"

"Bill, no one's called me that since I was a kid".

"When do the portkey's get here?" asked Fleur.

"In a couple of minutes"

For a few moments, they all stay silent, not looking at each other before Harry says "Look at us now, being all quiet and not talking, what do you think Fred would say?"

"He'd say stop moping and give me a right good send off"

They all chuckle at what George had said, then suddenly an old boot and a rusty cauldron arrive with a loud bang.

"Does everyone know which group they're in?"

"Yes mum" answers Percy.

Harry, Ginny, George, Ron and Hermione arrange themselves around the boot while Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur arrange themselves around the cauldron. They touch the items at exactly the same time and a short time later they arrive outside the church. While Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione and Percy go inside the others all stay outside and within minutes the mourners start arriving, amongst the first are Andromeda and Teddy.

"Molly, Arthur, I am so sorry, Fred was a good lad, if a little mischievous"

"Thank you, but what about you, you've lost your husband, daughter and son-in-law all in one year and you're raising your grandson?"

"I'm coping, just about"

"Hi Andromeda" says Harry.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I'm ok, listen, on Wednesday a group of us are going up to Diagon Alley to get a few things, I'd be happy to take Teddy off your hands for a few hours, isn't that right Ginny?"

"Of course, we don't mind looking after him"

"I don't know..."

"It would give you a chance to do some work around the house, or relax"

"Okay, I will bring him to the Burrow at 10"

"Deal, now if you'd like to go inside, Bill will give you an order of service and show you to a seat"

Andromeda goes inside, collects an order of service and sits down. Meanwhile, with Ron and Hermione, who are sat on the front row of the church.

"How are you Ron?"

"I don't know"

"Well, if you need me, I'm right here"

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best"

"I know"

The two giggle and Hermione then grabs hold of Ron's hand, trying her best to comfort him. Back outside, Lee arrives at the church and goes straight to George.

"Hey George"

"Hi Lee, thanks for coming"

"Hey, I wouldn't be anywhere else"

Lee then goes inside and sits with Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell who had also arrived.

"Hi Lee"

"Hey Oliver"

"We just had this idea, wanted to know if you'd be up for it" informs Alicia.

"What is it?"

"Well we thought, what if, as a tribute to Fred, we did a fly-by over the Burrow at the wake later, we could take a beater's bat up with us, then make it explode, like a firework, what do you think?"

"I think it would be an even better idea if you did it in your old Quidditch robes".

"We thought that too, so we asked Professor McGonagall to bring them"

"Nice"

Meanwhile, outside, all of the guests have arrived and seconds later so does Fred.

"Ginny, come inside with me and your mother so we can fetch your brothers".

"Okay, see you in a minute Harry"

"See ya"

Ginny then follows her parents inside.

**End of Chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When everyone had arrived, the service began. They all listened intently to the priest as he spoke about Fred and as he said things that the Weasley family had told him about Fred growing up. Throughout the 40 minute service, which was broken up by a couple of songs/hymns which Fred had liked, not many people stayed silent, most let out a some tears.

After the service, everyone made their way to the Burrow to celebrate Fred's life in a more relaxed setting, eventually it was time for the eulogies, here were quite a few as many people wanted to talk about him. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave a speech about Fred when he was little and how mischievous he was. Bill, Charlie and Percy talked about some of the pranks he had pulled on them. Ginny talked about how he had helped her out when she was in a spot of bother at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione talked about how he was always a jolly person and how his and George's radio show the year before had kept them sane on their journey (that earned a laugh from the crowd). Next was Lee Jordan who talked about how Fred protected all of his teammates on the Quidditch pitch. Then it was George's turn, he took Lee's place infront of the crowd and said "Fred wasn't just my twin brother, he was best friend, we were always close and it was hard to keep us separated. It was also hard to tell us apart and it was precisely that which got us into trouble on numerous occasions. At first we of course only played pranks on our family, then we started at Hogwarts, oh the things we did, from blowing up a toilet to making our own range of sweets that could get you out of a lesson in no time. However it was all building up to the dream - we wanted to own our own joke shop, preferably in Diagon Alley. It wasn't until the end of our 6th year when we finally got the funds, Harry gave us his Triwizard winnings and we finally got our dream. Basically what I'm trying to say is that Fred, I'm gonna miss you brother".

After George's speech everyone continued to mingle in the marquee that had been set up earlier that day. About half an hour later Lee gathered everyone and told them to stand outside the marquee. It was when everyone was standing outside the large tent that they saw Oliver, Alicia, Katie and Angelina standing in the formation of a square, with their quidditch robes on and their brooms in one hand. Oliver was also carrying Fred's beater.

"As a tribute to our fallen friend, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson will now fly around the property with Fred's beater" said Lee.

The four of them then got on their brooms, circled the burrow twice then Oliver got out his wand, levitated the beater, got it to move out infront of him and set it on fire which made it produce fireworks. Though no one could hear them from the height they were at the former Gryffindor Quidditch team members said together "Goodbye Fred".

Later that day, when everyone had left and the people that lived at the Burrow had gone to sleep, Hermione came down for a glace of water and in the darkness outside the window she saw Ron standing by the garden wall that overlooked the fields behind the house so she went outside to join him.

"Hi Ron"

"Hermione, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted a glass of water. Are you ok?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, MY BROTHER IS DEAD?"

After a moment of silence Ron looked at his girlfriend and told her he was sorry for shouting.

"It's fine Ron, if you need to let out anything, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave"

"Thank you, I love you Hermione Granger"

"And I love you Ron Weasley"

Hermione then leaned up and kissed Ron on the cheek, before taking his hand, leaning on his shoulder and staying there with him for a little while before they both went back inside the house.

**End of Chapter**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next morning Ron and Harry were de-gnoming the garden when Hermione and Ginny came out to join them carrying two glasses of Lemonade each.

"Hey you two, mum made Lemonade so we brought you both a glass"

"Thanks Gin" said Ron

The girls handed Harry and Ron a glass each and they all sat down on the grass to talk.

"So how's it been going here?" asked Hermione.

"They're being little shits"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, it's just we've only managed to catch a couple"

"Maybe it would be easier with another pair of hands" said a voice from behind them - its George.

"George, hi!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well I can't mope around forever can I? And to honest I think getting rid of them will keep my mind off of other things, if it's ok?"

"Sure, we'll just finish these and start again"

"We'd better be going, mum's got us doing chores"

"Yes, we have to go feed the chickens, repair the barn and clean the downstairs rooms"

"We'll see you later then yeah" said Harry.

"Sure"

Hermione and Ginny then got up and took the empty glasses with them so that they could start their chores while Harry, Ron and George searched for gnomes to throw over the garden wall.

A few hours later Hermione is sat in the living room on her own reading a book when Ron comes in and sits next to her.

"Hello Ron, so, did you get rid of them all?"

"Yup, that is now a gnome free garden, how'd everything go with you?"

"Good"

"Listen, Hermione, I wanted to apologise again for last night, for shouting at you"

"Oh Ron, you don't have to, I'm happy to be your outlet"

"That's the point though, you shouldn't be, you're my girlfriend and I don't want you to be my emotional punch bag"

"Don't you see Ron, I'm happy to do it, I love you and I want to help you with what you're going through in any way I can"

"Have I ever told you you're the best person I have ever met"

"Once or twice"

Hermione then kisses Ron on the cheek and gives him a hug. Meanwhile George is sat on his own on a rock in the garden when Percy comes up to him.

"How you doing Georgie?"

"It's lonely, in that room by myself"

"It's strange for me two, I'm used to strange noises and smells coming from your room, the sound of the two of you concocting another plan, now it's just silence"

"You're telling me"

"How about me and you camp out in the garden like we used to do when Ron and Ginny were little, we'll call Bill and go get Charlie from his travels around Britain, it'll be like the old days"

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything, you're my brother"

"Stop all the mushy crap, you go get Bill and Charlie, I'll set up the tent and nip off to get some Firewhisky"

"You're on"

The two then disapparate, Percy to Shell Cottage and George to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Ginny were walking through the village on their way back to the Burrow after Mrs Weasley had asked them to fetch some groceries when they came across Luna picking leaves off of plants.

"Oh, hello you two, how are you?"

"We're fine thanks Luna, and you?"

"Oh I'm fine"

"Luna, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm picking leaves so I can make me mam's herbal tonic"

"Why?"

"My dad's a little under the weather"

"Oh, we hope he gets better soon"

"Me too"

"Well, we'd better get going, see you soon"

"Bye"

Luna carries on picking leaves while Harry and Ginny continue their journey home.

**End of Chapter  
><strong> 


End file.
